dirtfandomcom-20200223-history
Drivers (DiRT 3)
Although the player cannot directly be a famous celebrity driver, there are a number of drivers in DiRT 3 that can be raced against. Major drivers Ken Block American Youtube star, rally driver, and DC Shoes founder. In-game, he appears in Open- and Pro-Rally events, and also Gymkhana. He is the Gymkhana teacher/instructor in the Gymkhana Academy. Cars *Ford Fiesta Open Class *Ford Focus RS WRC *Ford Fiesta RS Rally Car *Ford Fiesta Gymkhana 3 *Ford Escort Mk II Ken Block Special (appears as a DLC, but Block does not drive this himself in-game) Tanner Foust American Rallycross and stunt driver, as well as X-Games gold medallist and TopGear USA host. He appears, in-game, in Rallycross and Gymkhana events (but only when his DLC Scion tC Formula Drift car is purchased). Cars *Ford Fiesta Rallycross *Scion tC (only appears in Gymkhana events as an opponent after the corresponding DLC is purchased) Liam Doran Formidable Rallycross driver, who only in his second year of competition is on podiums. In-game, he appears in Rallycross events only. Cars *Ford RS200 Rallycross Jonas Andromeda (PC version only) American racing driver and senior police officer. Cars *Citroen C4 WRC *Colin McRae R4 *Subaru Impreza WRX STI Spec-C *Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 *Peugeot 205 T16 Evo 2 *Ford Escort Mk II *Ford Sierra Cosworth RS500 *Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak *Chevrolet Camaro SSX Concept *Subaru Impreza WRX STI GD Gymkhana *Citroën C4 Rallycross *Mini Cooper S *Volkswagen Race Touareg 2 Jean-Luc Pailler (PC version only) French Rallycross driver who competed the European Rallycross Championship. In-game, he has an average skill other than Liam Doran and appears in Rallycross events only. Cars *Peugeot 207 T16 4x4 Kris Meeke British rally driver and Intercontinental Rally Challenge champion. Competed in the 2011 World Rally Championship for Mini. Cars * Peugeot 207 S2000 * Mini Countryman Rally Edition Sébastien Ogier French rally driver, 2013 World Rally Champion, currently competing in the World Rally Championship. Cars * Citroën C4 WRC Sébastien Loeb French rally driver who won 9 times WRC champion. Cars * Citroën C4 WRC Jon Tucker A Chief Game Designer for Codemasters and amateur rally driver. Cars * Colin McRae R4 * Subaru Impreza WRX STI 1995 * BMW M3 Rally * Ford RS200 Rallycross * Scion tC * Stadium Truck Roland Holzer German professional motorsport competitor. Cars * Citroën C4 WRC * Ford Fiesta Open Class * Ford Escort RS Cosworth * Renault 5 Turbo * Lancia Stratos * Mini Cooper S * Ford Fiesta Rallycross * Saturn Sky * Stadium Truck * Peugeot 405 T16 Pikes Peak * Ford Mustang GT * Mitsubishi Racing Lancer Gareth Jones Welsh amateur motorsport competitor. Drives vehicles with the Castrol Racing livery. Cars * Colin McRae R4 * Peugeot 207 S2000 * Lancia Delta S4 * Opel Manta 400 * Opel Kadett GT/E 16v * Ford Focus ST RallyX * Scion tC * Chevrolet Camaro SSX Concept * Hummer H3 * Stadium Buggy Mohammed Ben Sulayem Vice President for Sport of the FIA and the most successful arab racing driver in history, winning 14 championships and a total of 61 rally wins. Owner of Ben Sulayem Performance tuning shop. He uses each cars with OXY Motorsport livery. Cars * Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution X * BMW M3 Rally * Opel Kadett GT/E 16v * Scion tC * Stadium Buggy * Subaru Impreza WRX STI GR Rallycross Minor drivers These are the fictional minor drivers in game. *Darren Lynch *Max Davison *Graeme Halliday *Jason Porter *Ruben Martinez *Johnny Adams *Syd Van Der Linde *Esteban Fernandez *Pedro Ramos *Henri Saarinen *Mika Vilander *Pierluigi Costantini *Stefano Ravaglia *Pierre Laurent *Craig Stewart *Didier Bernard *Fraser McDonald *Jens Axelsson *Jaime Garcia *Yuji Taniguchi *Tom Harrison *Sig Kristiansen *Greg Spengler *Karl Gartner *Dimitri Smetsky *Miguel Braga *Hiroki Nakajima *Rick Dalton *Damien Baker *Sergio Gonzalez *Alex Scherrer *Heikki Hamalainen *Sally Freeman Deleted drivers These are the drivers confirmed by Paul Coleman that were to be featured in DiRT 3, but were cut in development. Deleted drivers are only mentioned in the internal database file. *Mikko Hirvonen *Travis Pastrana *Dave Mirra *Sverre Isachsen *Kenneth Hansen *Colin McRae *Jari-Matti Latvala *Luca Rossetti *Rhys Millen *Patrick Dempsey *Nobuhiro Tajima *Yazeed Al Radjhi *Robby Gordon *Katie Justice *Daniel Hayes *Jayde Taylor Category:DiRT 3